


You are my daughter?

by LetsMACsee



Series: My daughter [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen, father - Freeform, suprise, teen-daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if G had a daughter? I sure did.
Relationships: Eric Beale & G Callen, G Callen & Hetty Lange, G Callen & Original Female Character(s), G Callen & Sam Hanna, G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: My daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676725
Kudos: 14





	You are my daughter?

G. Callen has been in the special agent line for quite a bit. His sometimes deep covers may have led to an affair once in a while. G didn’t feel bad for it though. If that was the only way to keep his cover and get the job done, then he’ll do it. But deep inside he knew that it will bite his ass once.  
——  
G was scrolling around at the beach. His mind kept pacing after the last mission kept on hitting a little to close to home. And now he dreaded going back to the hotel he’s momentarily staying at. Whilst wandering around, he noticed that a woman kept following his path. Even though his paranoia spiked, he told himself to keep calm. It is a popular place and she seemed to young to be a danger. 

Callen still made sure to pick a less used sideway, to make sure if she’d follow. She did. He really didn’t want to get in a fight in public.

The scenario wouldn’t end good for him. A middle aged man hitting a maybe 20 year old? No thanks, he doesn’t want to deal with all the misunderstandings. 

So he made sure to get a seat at a quieter café. No agent would choose such a location to pick a fight and in the meantime he could call Sam.

« What’s up? Thought you’d be dead asleep by now. », was Sam’s response as he answered the call.

« Look Sam, I think there’s a problem. » G couldn’t continue since the stranger straight walked up to him, so he hung up.

The woman waited for a bit, then started speaking. « Are you G. Callen? » Her words were structured like a question but her pronunciation led to no doubt that it was in-fact a statement.

He nodded whilst guiding his hand to the gun sitting at his lower back. He aimed his gun at her, Before the target could further approach. 

To his surprise, she stopped walking and raised her hands up to shoulder height.

He nudged his gun to a rentable car and followed closely behind her. He waited until she was seated in the passenger seat before also getting in the car, not failing to keep the gun raised. 

In the car he started the standard questions like what’s your name? What are you doing here? How do you know me?, but he didn’t expect an answer.  
But he did get one for all of them.

“I’m Emilia Reyna from Polen and I’m here for you G. Callen or better for Bryan Reyna. You don’t know me but maybe my mother’s name -Anita Ceres- rings a few bells. 

It did indeed. Anita Ceres was one of his work affairs back in 1999. A CEO in a dangerous marketplace, accused of working with terrorists. She wasn’t, so he job wise wasted 3 months. 

He looked at Emilia and nudged her to be quiet while fishing for his phone. As soon as he got a grip on it, he started dialing a number. 

“Eric, do me a favor and check the name Anita Ceres for family history.” He heard typing and than the familiar voice in his ear saying that Anita had indeed a daughter who happens to be born in 1999 and is called Emilia. And to completely rob him of any accusations, he added that she landed in LAX a week prior.

With a short “Thanks.” he ended the call and put his gun back into the right place. 

Now, G had experience with making people talk who didn’t want to. Knew how to woe every type of person. But he had no idea how to talk to his newly found out daughter. 

So he used his interrogation skills a second time.  
“Why are you here? How did you find me?” He made sure not to sound mad. Aiming at a young girl with a gun, probably gave her the shock of her life already. He didn’t need to make it worse.

“I wanted to check in with you. Inform you about my existence.”  
then she started talking about the way she found him. How she googled his name and came a cross a driving’s license for Alabama but no other files. How she then searched with a face recognition app for lost family members after him and found out about the longer existing G. Callen who lives in LA and looks a bit to similar to Bryan Reyna. 

“So what do you want to say about your second identity?” Hetty had taught him to deny any accusations of a cover. But will it really work with a teenager sitting here with him, already knowing that he knows her mom? Probably not. Thankfully his need of searching an answer came to an end when his phone started going off like crazy. 

“Hey Sam, what’s up?” Callen said just a little bit to stiff. 

“What’s up, are you crazy? You call me, say there’s a problem and then just stop responding to any of my texts??? That’s what's up, man!”

Oh, Callen totally forgot about calling Sam when he still thought Emilia was an agent. 

He chuckled nervously, “Look, I thought I lost my keys. Found ‘em.” 

Sam didn’t even answer and ended the call, pissed about wasting his time and nerve on a few keys. 

He looked to his side again to see that Emilia opened the door halfway. “I really need to go. If you want to get to know your daughter, you can come by any day after seven pm.” And then she was gone. Leaving Callen with his own thoughts.

“Fuck, I have a daughter!”


End file.
